The Planets Bend Before Us
by Hokage-hime
Summary: Pois não importava o que aconteceu ou o quanto haviam se afastado, eles sempre seriam um time. Sempre seriam os Sannins Lendários.


O Mugen Tsukuyomi havia sido ativado. Haviam perdido a guerra e Madara havia concretizado seu plano. Essa era a única explicação possível que Tsunade conseguira encontrar para a cena que tinha diante de si

Porque apenas em seu mundo perfeito Jiraiya e Orochimaru estariam ali sólidos, vivos, mas não como inimigos. Unidos, novamente. Como um time, enfrentando lado a lado o inimigo em comum. Considerando que Jiraiya estava morto – _por minha culpa_, a incômoda voz de sua consciência resolvera lembrar-lhe – seu corpo perdido para sempre no fundo do oceano, e Orochimaru havia caído na escuridão há muito tempo, aquilo só poderia ser um lindo sonho. Certo?

_Ainda assim, ele salvou a minha vida_. De fato, o Sannin das Cobras havia mudado. O que continuava não explicando como estava vivo. E menos ainda como Jiraiya estaria ali.

Talvez nada tivesse mudado e nem fosse um genjutsu. Talvez ela realmente tivesse morrido após ter sido partida ao meio por Madara ao fim da luta deste último contra os 5 Kages e gastar todo seu chakra salvando-os. E aquele seria sua espécie de paraíso distorcido, um local onde duas das mais preciosas pessoas de sua vida estavam com ela novamente.

Aquilo explicava muita coisa

Um dos ataques do Juubi explodiu próximo a si, queimando-a. Nada que a afetasse; seu Byakugou no Jutsu estava ativado, o que implicava que em fração de segundos a ferida estava curada e sua pele intacta novamente. E de qualquer forma, a dor nunca a incomodara. A Hokage estava acostumada a ela; já havia enfrentado piores.

Mas a dor à trouxe de volta a realidade. Era _real_. Não um paraíso ou um sonho.

E foi como se uma onda de tranquilidade a invadisse a partir desse momento. Os Sannins Lendários voltavam a existir, ao menos por este momento, e a besta à frente deles nada mais era que outro incômodo inimigo a quem teriam que matar. Como todas as dezenas de outros com quem haviam lutado e derrotado.

Com um salto gracioso, Tsunade se colocou à frente dos dois companheiros de time. Os três se moveram juntos e de uma vez, atacando em perfeita sincronia. Assim como nos velhos tempos.

De fato, certas coisas nunca mudam.

~X~

- É sério Hime, isso não foi nada grave. Apenas um arranhão, eu estou bem-

- Cale a boca antes que eu quebre todos os seus dentes e cale-a por mim mesma. E pare de se esquivar, Jiraiya.

Orochimaru não pode deixar de sorrir humorizadamente ao ouvir isso. Tsunade devia ser a única médica no mundo que ameaçava um paciente ferido de outro ferimento com o objetivo de curar o primeiro. Ele observou-a levantar-se de onde estava sentada, limpando os restos de poeira que poderiam estar em sua roupa. Jiraiya seguiu-a resmungando alguma coisa sobre superproteção desnecessária e já ter lidado com ferimentos consideravelmente mais problemáticos.

O Sannin dos Sapos continuava o mesmo, era exatamente como havia dito à Tsunade em sua breve conversa quando se reencontraram após ajudá-la a se recuperar. Ele, entretanto, mudara. Várias vezes. Foi corrompido pela ambição, cego por ela e isto o levou à morte pelas mãos de seu próprio discípulo. A morte mudara, novamente, Orochimaru. Mudara sua perspectiva de ver o mundo e as coisas deste. Refletindo, concluiu que era um quase retorno ao que era. Se não era exatamente como o gennin que formara o time Hiruzen juntamente com Jiraiya e Tsunade, se assemelhava muito mais a essa versão de si mesmo do que ao sannin que atacara Konohagakure no Sato.

Mas não importa em qual época da sua vida estivesse, aqueles dois sempre seriam seu ponto mais vulnerável. Era verdade que a vida humana não significava muito para o Sannin das Cobras, e ele geralmente não dava a mínima para as pessoas, mas no que concernia aos seus ex-companheiros de time, a história era diferente. Ali estavam as únicas pessoas com quem Orochimaru se importava no mundo. Por isso poupara Jiraiya na luta que tiveram quando deixou a vila. Por isso estava relutante em matar Tsunade na última vez que tinham se reunido e por isso a ajudara a se recuperar da batalha contra Uchiha Madara.

Porque eram seus amigos, sempre seriam. E finalmente havia admitido isso para si mesmo.

- Estou cansada – a voz da loira Senju tirou-o de suas reflexões interiores – Definitivamente cansada. Preciso de uma garrafa de sake, ou melhor dizendo... Preciso de um barril de sakê. Vamos para casa. Aliás, temos muito o que conversar, os dois – ela estreitou os olhos cor de mel, seu olhar desviando de um para o outro – me devem explicações. E eu espero que sejam convincentes.

A expressão de Orochimaru tornou-se confusa. O que ela queria dizer com "vamos para casa"? A Sannin pareceu decifrar suas dúvidas e respondeu à sua pergunta não-formulada.

- Sim, você também Orochimaru. Acabamos de ganhar uma guerra, a euforia vai ter tomado conta da população, acha mesmo que alguém notará sua presença? E de qualquer forma... Você faz parte do time também.

~X~

A despedida dos Edo Hokages foi mais dolorosa do que tinha imaginado. Mas libertadora, ao mesmo tempo. Poder rever seu sensei e aluno, dizer a eles o quanto sentia por não ter podido salvá-los, o quanto sentia por ser uma falha e obter as respostas tranquilizadoras de cada um, havia o livrado de um peso que carregava há dezesseis anos.

- Você nunca será um fracassado aos meus olhos, Jiraiya-sensei. Nem nos de ninguém. É um herói – havia lhe dito Minato, com aquele sorriso carismático tão característico seu – sempre foi minha grande inspiração como ninja. E honestamente, eu devo agradecê-lo. Sem seu treinamento, apoio e dedicação como mestre, Naruto não seria metade do que é hoje. Assim como eu também nunca teria sido metade do que fui.

Também Sarutobi-sensei havia feito suas observações a seu respeito. Ou melhor, dos três Sannins num geral.

- Me lembro de quando fui designado para treiná-los. Eram o time mais desajustado e complexo de todos, sem dúvida: o idiota, o arrogante e a exibida. Não me olhem com essa cara, vocês sabem que é verdade – ele respondeu aos olhares de descontentamento dos discípulos – E aqui estamos, quarenta anos depois.

- E continuamos complexos e desajustados – comentou Jiraiya

Os quatro riram. Há quanto tempo não ficavam assim? Anos, décadas. Uma vida, praticamente.

- De fato – prosseguiu o Sandaime – Mesmo assim, não deixaram de marcar seus nomes na história do mundo shinobi e se tornarem lendas. Posso ter cometido muitos erros, mas analisando a força do que são hoje, creio ter acertado em escolher aquele time de gennins tão complicados de se lidar – ele deu um breve sorriso – E vejo que aprenderam com seus erros – o falecido Hokage deu uma olhada rápida para Orochimaru, que limitou-se a encará-lo de volta – Posso finalmente descansar em paz.

Horas depois, fogos de artificio estouravam coloridos nos céus da Folha. Como Tsunade havia previsto, todos os habitantes estavam dominados demais por sua própria euforia com a vitória para repararem ou não em quem andava pela vila. Do alto do Monumento Hokage, os três Sannins Lendários podiam observar tranquilamente a festa sem se preocupar em serem incomodados, enquanto esvaziavam garrafas e garrafas de sakê. E podiam também observar seus pupilos em meio à multidão. Sakura parecia irradiar felicidade por todos os poros, seus dedos entrelaçados aos de um sério Uchiha Sasuke. De outro lado, Naruto vinha praticamente arrastando pela mão a herdeira do clã Hyuuga em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen, a empolgação visível em sua voz – tão alta que poderia ser escutada por eles ali. Tudo estava bem.

_Finalmente você abriu os olhos e entendeu, Naruto. Já não era sem tempo._

Jiraiya virou os últimos goles da garrafa de sakê com um suspiro, enquanto seus olhos fitavam a loira semi-adormecida ao seu lado. Parte de si gostaria de ter tido a mesma sorte de Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata.

Por fim, lembrou-se da frase que havia dito a Tsunade pouco antes de partir ao encontro de Pain e sorriu amargamente. _Homens não foram destinados a alcançar a felicidade._

~X~

Seu estado de semi-sonolência estava confortável, sua mente vagava por algum lugar entre os sonhos e a realidade, num delicioso torpor. Fazia meses que não se sentia relaxada dessa forma, desde o início da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Tsunade estava em paz com o mundo

Foi o assunto discutido por seus dois companheiros de time que a trouxe totalmente de volta a realidade. Mais especificamente, o fato _dela_ ser o assunto principal da conversa.

- Partida ao meio?! - o choque e o horror eram evidentes na voz de Jiraiya

- Fale baixo imbecil, vai acordá-la – Orochimaru soava irritado – Se está disposto a ser vítima da fúria dela, eu não estou. E foi o que disse: partida ao meio. A encontrei assim... E nunca, em todos esses quarenta anos, havia visto Tsunade tão... debilitada quanto após a luta contra Madara.

Seus pensamentos inconscientemente se voltaram para aqueles terríveis momentos finais da batalha contra o ex-líder dos Uchiha. Foi a última a cair e mesmo assim Madara precisou feri-la mais brutalmente do que todos os outros para conseguir pará-la. A cicatriz circular que possuía agora em volta do abdômen seria a documentação viva do que acontecera até o fim de seus dias.

- Se eu não estivesse inutilizado no Monte Myoboku, talvez poderia tê-la ajudado e ela não teria-

- Pare com isso, Jiraiya – O Sannin das Cobras interrompeu-o – Não há nada que você pudesse ter feito para impedi-la de lutar, até parece que não a conhece. Aliás, está agindo exatamente como ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você se culpa pela quase morte dela. Tsunade também se culpa pela sua quase morte. Observei-a quando parte de mim estava selada em Anko. Ela sofreu por você; mais do que por Dan, pude deduzir.

O barulho de uma garrafa de sakê rolando morro abaixo chegou aos ouvidos da Godaime

- Impossível – o tom do Sannin de cabelos brancos era totalmente incrédulo e, para sua surpresa, isso a magoou mais do que imaginava. _Ele realmente acredita que não seria capaz de chorar por ele..._

Ela se mexeu então, abrindo os âmbars que possuía como olhos e sentando-se, sentindo pupilas negras e douradas sobre si. Puxando as amarras que prendiam seus cabelos, a princesa os soltou e os fios dourados dançaram com o vento sobre seus ombros.

- Estão me devendo explicações. Podem começar a falar

~X~

- Então, basicamente, você entrou em coma e ficou nesse estado durante meses. E só acordou recentemente.

- Exatamente, Hime.

- E quanto a você, Orochimaru, parte de suas células estavam inoculadas naquele Selo Amaldiçoado que criou e _Uchiha Sasuke_ usou isso para trazê-lo de volta através do selo de Anko? Sabe, isso soa um tanto irônico, considerando que o próprio Sasuke o matou.

- Sim e sim.

A loira estreitou os olhos, a última garrafa de sakê que havia sobrado virando vidro em pó entre seus dedos

- Ei! Ela ainda estava cheia – Jiraiya protestou, olhando com tristeza o líquido escorrer pelas pedras. Orochimaru emitiu um _tsc_ de desprezo.

- Vocês continuam bebendo demais. Tentem não se embriagar muito, me recuso a prestar o papel ridículo de levar os dois para casa.

- Como fazia a cada vez que retornávamos das missões e parávamos em um bar qualquer? - havia uma pitada de diversão na voz da Hokage

Sua expressão tornou-se sombria

- Não me teste, Tsunade – embora a risada demonstrasse que ela não levara sua suposta irritação nem um pouco a sério – Enfim, o que aconteceu para que desintegrasse a garrafa?

- Aqueles seus malditos sapos podiam ter me avisado que estava vivo! - ela se virou de frente para Jiraiya, a indignação contaminando sua voz – Porque não me contaram? Porque... Porque...

Queria dizer o quanto foi agonizante todo esse tempo em que acreditou que ele estava morto. O quanto a dor e o sentimento de culpa foram insuportáveis. O quanto era desesperador a sensação de se sentir sozinha, absolutamente sozinha. Pois por mais que as mortes de Nawaki e Dan tivessem destruído seu coração, ele sempre estivera ao lado dela nesses momentos, sendo sua zona de proteção e conforto no meio do abismo que sua vida se tornara. Sempre tivera a ele. Naquela hora, não tinha mais ninguém. A dor fora infinitamente pior.

E o remorso a tinha corroído. Por não ter ido com ele, não ter insistido mais, não ter se forçado a ir. Sabia que os dois juntos teriam lidado bem contra os corpos de Pain. E também, no mais fundo de seu interior, se arrependia de não ter dado uma chance a ele. A verdade – de que se sentia exatamente como ele se sentia em relação a ela – havia atingido Tsunade tarde demais.

Queria que ele soubesse tudo o que sentira. Mas ao mesmo tempo, palavras jamais expressariam com justiça o que foram os primeiros dias após ter recebido a notícia de sua morte.

- Eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento, Hime. Não queria dar a você a esperança de que ficasse bem, e depois morresse diante dos seus olhos. Não queria que fosse... como Dan.

_Você além de pervertido é burro_. Ele xingou-se mentalmente. É claro que nunca seria como Dan, imbecil. Nunca teria a mesma importância na vida dela que Dan tivera. Mas sabia que, ainda que não tivesse a mesma importância, alguma importância ele tinha na vida da iryou-nin. Mesmo que fosse mínima. E não queria que ela sofresse ainda que minimamente, Tsunade não merecia isso. Merecia toda a felicidade que o mundo poderia oferecer.

Os olhos cor de uísque da Sannin se fixaram nos dele. Podia ver o espanto neles e havia algo diferente dessa vez, uma infinita ternura que ele nunca havia visto antes. Não quando os olhos dela estavam voltados para ele. Talvez para Dan.

- Sua vez, Tsunade-hime – Orochimaru quebrou o silêncio que estava começando a se tornar um tanto constrangedor entre os dois – O que aconteceu com você desde que eu e Jiraiya "morremos" e como exatamente chegou ao estado em que estava?

A princesa ergueu os olhos para a paisagem. Haviam poucas pessoas comemorando agora, apenas alguns jounnins e civis mais bêbados continuavam por lá. O céu estava salpicado de estrelas, e o brilho prateado da lua cheia iluminava os três ninjas sobre o Monumento Hokage. A temperatura tinha caído um pouco, o que fez com que sua pele se arrepiasse. Mas ignorou o frio.

Então Tsunade falou. Contou sobre o ataque de Pain a vila, como tinha se sentado no alto de seu edifício e invocado Katsuyu, colocando todo seu chakra curativo nela para proteger os habitantes de Konoha, ao ponto de entrar em coma devido a isso. Contou sobre a formação da Aliança Shinobi, de como as grandes vilas haviam se reunido contra o um inimigo em comum, e como – involutariamente – Madara havia selado a paz entre as cinco grandes nações com seus ataques. Por fim, chegou à sua luta contra o Uchiha, ao lado dos outros 4 Kages. Contou sobre como Madara havia tentado abater seu ânimo com o discurso de que não era nada comparada à seu avô, e como ela o respondera à altura.

Orochimaru não pode evitar um sorriso discreto a essa altura do relato. Aquela era a Tsunade de quem se lembravam. Que não aguentava ofensas calada e sempre se impunha, não importava a situação e quem fosse o inimigo.

- Isso é tudo, em suma – ela afirmou, ao concluir todo o relato da batalha – o resto da história já sabem. Principalmente você, Orochimaru.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, por alguns instantes, observando as corujas que piavam nas árvores da vila e os morcegos que davam vôos rasantes por suas cabeças. Todos haviam visto a morte muito de perto e isso os tornara mais fortes. E ali, compartilhando todas as experiências do tempo em que estiveram separados, concluíram que apesar de tudo, também o laço entre eles se tornara mais forte. E seria eterno.

- Já está tarde – A Hokage bocejou – Orochimaru , acho que você _ainda _é um ninja com alta recompensa na lista de criminosos. E como Hokage, seria meu dever prendê-lo. Mas acho que posso te dar dois dias ou três de vantagem.

Ele riu.

- Posso conviver com isso, Tsunade-hime.

- E Jiraiya – ela se voltou para o outro Sannin, suas bochechas levemente tingidas de vermelho. Jiraiya franziu a testa; o que havia com ela? – Ao que parece, você ganhou nossa aposta. E dessa vez, pretendo pagar minha parte... Acha amanhã à noite muito cedo? Não, não é. Então, estarei esperando-o no meu escritório.

Tsunade havia aceitado sair com ele. Ela estava se abrindo, por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ele não estaria mais feliz se tivessem anunciado que teria livre acesso às termas femininas a partir de hoje

Tsunade sorriu. Há muito tempo não sabia o que era sorrir por estar pura e completamente feliz assim. Ajoelhando-se, pressionou os lábios contra a testa de cada um. E vendo-os ali, ela podia dizer que seu mundo perfeito não era bem uma ilusão. Havia se tornado real, e não poderia desejar mais dele do que o que tinha agora.


End file.
